miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Pixelator/Transcript
Ms. Bustier: Thanks to the generosity of Mr. Bourgeois, we're able to have our work experience field trip today at the Grand Paris luxury hotel. Each of you will get hands-on experience with one of the many jobs here at the hotel. (Sees Alix and Ivan having a pillow fight) (sighs) You'll be graded on your effort, which will affect whether you pass or fail the class. (Sabrina and the worker giggle) Ms. Bustier: Do you have Marinette and Alya on your list, Mr. Bourgeois? Mr. Bourgeois: It doesn't look like it. Alya: I bet I know who helped Daddy make the assignment. Marinette: Of course, she gets to spent her entire day with Adrien... Ugh! This is gonna be the worst day ever! Mr. Bourgeois: It must be an oversight. Chloe: Daddy! (Gives her an assignment) Mr. Bourgeois: Thank you, sweetie. Oh yes! Alya, you're going to be... sorting trash at the main dumpster. (Alya gasps) Mr. Bourgeois: And, Marinette will be... (The door opens, and Jagged Stone and Fang appear) Chloe: Wow! Marinette: Hey! That's... Mr. Bourgeois: Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel, not a... (Fang growls at him) Chloe: Daddy! (whispers to him) That's Jagged Stone, the rockstar. He's sold millions of albums, he's very famous and is very, very rich. Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel! I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you? Jagged Stone: How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby. Penny Rolling: Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite. Jagged Stone: And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street. Mr. Bourgeois: We have everything you need, Ms. Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center! Jagged Stone: Fang's my crocodile. (points at Fang) Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, we have everything you require for your... Fang. Would he, um... enjoy a bubble bath? Jagged Stone: Crocodiles don't like bubble baths. That dries their scales out! (Vincent Aza quietly enters the hotel, Fang sees him and follows him. Marinette and Alya see him. Fang sees Vincent and gets scared.) Jagged Stone: Oh, no. Not him again. Vincent: Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Aza! Just one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please! I'm your biggest fan! Jagged Stone: I know, you've been to my last 36 shows. But we are not friends. Vincent: There! Look into the lens! Penny: Didn't you hear Mr. Stone? You still haven't got it, have you? (gets Vincent out of the hotel) No photos! (Penny throws Vincent's camera and he grabs it) Penny: Good reflexes. Now don't let me see you near Mr. Stone again. Or next time, you won't get your camera back. Hawk Moth: I sense brewing anger and frustration. Perfect father for my evil little akumas. It won't be long now. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, andd evilize him! Hawk Moth: Pixelator, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to capture your hero's smile, forever. But in return, you'll need to do some capturing for me as well. Vincent: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Turns into the Pixelator) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts